ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Hostile Takeover
Back in Metropolis, Fawful, Midbus, Aggregor, King Dedede, Ganondorf and all the Chaos Ones are organized around a table when all of the sudden, Chaos Bowser jumps onto the table and attacks Fawful. He is then aided by all the other Chaos Ones. After taking down the other villains, they steal the reverting disc to revert themselves back to normal. Mario, Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Doctor Holiday and Pokémon Trainer then attack Bowser, Van Kleiss, Biowulf, and Vilgax. Realizing that they are no match for the big brutes, they run and escape into the Metropolis sewers. (Name of Stage: Metropolis 1). The villains then take one of Eggman’s ships, actually a captured Cyclone, and fly it to Bowser Castle. All the villains head through the castle to Bowser’s throne room where they discover that it has been taken over by Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr. Wanting their own share of the power, the two sidekicks attack and somehow defeat the major villains. Just as they are about to take the ship and fly it back to Metropolis, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles steal the Cyclone, but are unaware that Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr. have sneaked into the cargo hold. (Name of Stage: Bowser Castle). Back at Los Soledad, the heroes come up with a plan to trick the villains into giving them the chaos emeralds and the master emerald. There plan is a three division assault on Metropolis. The first division will fly the Halberd to Metropolis and attack from the sky. This division will be made up of Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Marth, Ike, Ness, Lucas, Pit, and Meta Knight (if the player has Meta Knight). The second division will first heads to the Blue Ridge Mountains and tunnel their way into the Metropolis sewers. This division will be made up of Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, and Kirby (if the player has Kirby). The last division will head into the Blue Ridge Plains a directly attack the main entrance to Metropolis. This division will be made up of Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Silver, Blaze, Samus, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Professor Paradox. (Name of Stage: Los Soledad 2). On the stolen ship, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles find themselves in a restricted airspace near the Providence Ruins. They are shot down by another ship that has White Knight, Fox McCloud and Yoshi. They avoid ship’s weapons and engage in a dogfight. After flying halfway across the world, they eventually shoot down the other ship near a military base. Fox, WK, and Yoshi wander the base and eventually find the rest of the heroes. Tails, Amy and Knuckles land, and attack the three pilots of the enemy ship. After defeating the pilots, they find that they are at the heroes’ main base. The heroes decide to put Amy and Yoshi on Division 1, White Knight and Knuckles on Division 2, and Fox and Tails on Division 3. (Name of Stage: Airspace). The heroes then decide to execute the first stage of their plan, the Air Assault. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Marth, Ike, Ness, Lucas, Pit, Amy, Yoshi, and Meta Knight (if the player has Meta Knight) head onto the Halberd and take off for Metropolis. Aboard the battleship, the heroes head into the main control room and discover that Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr. have left the Cyclone’s cargo hold and are controlling the Halberd as is flies to Bowser Castle. The player controls the sidekicks and beats all of the heroes, turning them into Chaos Ben, Chaos Gwen, Chaos Kevin, Chaos Marth, Chaos Ike, Chaos Ness, Chaos Lucas, Chaos Pit, Chaos Amy, and Chaos Yoshi. If the player has Meta Knight he will unleash a fury attack at the sidekicks and escape onto the deck of the ship. (Name of Stage: Halberd Interior). After waiting a short period, the heroes decide to execute stage two of their plan, Underground Attack. Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Knuckles, White Knight and Kirby (if the player has Kirby) board Fox’s plane and fly it high into the Blue Ridge Mountains. The heroes head into a pass between to Mountains and tunnel under the mountain all the way into the Metropolis Sewers, where they find Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Doctor Holiday, Mario and Pokémon Trainer. They talk for a moment to explain their situation and then take time to rest. (Name of Stage: Blue Ridge Underground). The heroes then decide to activate their third stage, Direct Invasion. Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Silver, Blaze, Samus, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Professor Paradox, Fox McCloud, and Tails board the Cyclone and take it to the Blue Ridge Plains. After heading across the plains, they make it to the Metropolis Main Gate. After breaking down the gate and destroying some Egg Pawns, they realize that the Halberd never made it to Metropolis. They also see two people fighting just in front of the gate, Snake and Dr. Eggman (Name of Stage: Blue Ridge Plains). Underground, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Knuckles, Rex, Agent Six, Bobo, Doctor Holiday, White Knight and Kirby (if the player has Kirby) exit the sewers and find Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Silver, Blaze, Samus, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Professor Paradox, Fox McCloud and Tails watching a fight between Snake and Dr. Eggman. After Snake defeats Dr Eggman, he collapses, holding a device in his hand. He presses a button on it and a giant mech comes out of the ground behind him. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stop the mech, but not before it leaves the city in ruins. The heroes all relax for a short period, but quickly must get right back up as they find themselves under attack by the new Chaos Ones. (Name of Stage: Metropolis 2). Category:Super Smash Bros. Armageddon Category:Paperluigi ttyd